Talk:Jason Masihdas (Amaster)
Somebody please add more. I just did this quickly. -Rmalec :I hope that this provides some background as to Jason's off-line persona. Perhaps people can discuss Jason's online persona? -RabbiBen@aol.com ::Thank you for the details, Ben. I was one of the two people Jason met up with in Seattle, and his online persona is honestly pretty synonymous with his offline. You can find some of the people who knew him best on #zdoom. He frequented the channel very regularly and no one there has anything but good words to say about him. Sarge Baldy 06:00, 2 July 2007 (UTC) He will be missed I will miss Jason very much, it isn't the same to sign on and not get his quirky IMs, every time I went into Nyc he was the first I called and we would hang out till the sun came up the next day. He was always able to make me laugh. I knew he was depressed but never thought it was that serious, where ever he is, if he can hear me..he is missed more then words can describe and I am forever changed by such a tragic thing that happened. Jason was loved. I have more pictures of him and I online, if you would like to see them email me at abstractdr3am@yahoo.com EDITED AND ADDED BELOW.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY (oCTOBER 12TH) i WOULD OF BOUGHT YOU A FEW DOZEN ROUNDS! YOUR STILL MISSED, FOREVER AND MORE! Happy belated Christmas, and happy (early) New Year! Im still thinking about you, and your still missed, as will you always be... Hope your having a better time where ever you are than I am. Love ya! Happy Valentines Day Jason, where ever you may be. At least I know I have one friend out there besides me without a date, HAH! Love ya! Still missing you as usual, always and forever.--72.28.37.221 16:12, 14 February 2008 (UTC)Angela Prochazka Happy belated Easter and St. PATTY'S DAY!! woot, we would of had a blast throwing back...Missing you still Happy memorial day buddy, your still on my mind...Missing you as usual! Well, its been what seems like forever now. I still hope I will sign on and see your IM or witty offline IMs waiting for me, sinister I know...I hope where ever you are that you have an amazing and happy birthday. I love you buddy and will be seeing you again one day ;) I miss you!-- 06:35, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thank god the Holidays are finally over. Going to get hammered tonight for you! Wheres my gift? :P :( Missin ya as always-- 04:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well, Im still missing you buddy, hard to believe so much time has pssed and Im still wishing i hadnt :( Miss you buddy,alot. :( -- 05:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Happy belated birthday bud. Love & miss you :( -- 05:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Great Friend! I (Jose L .Javier) worked with Jason for a little over a year at Xtec Media, doing graphics for the Pharmaceutical and other industries. Our friendship extended outside the worksite and once in a while me and our other friends at Xtec would go out for a drink (Usually at The Mulligan's Pub or The Barney Stone, in Manhattan),. Jason was centerpiece of our Alcohol Margarita Thursdays and Alcohol Fridays, afterwork. It's just some of the kind memories I will always cherish. Jason was always down for a beer (Stella). He was always a bit cranky, especially with me because Jason never had a lot of patience. I used to annoy him bit, but in the bottom of my heart and Jason's, he knew it was always for the fun of it. Rest In Peace, drink pal. This is something sad to read months after it happened. Jason was a great friend online and an inspiration to my creations for Doom. It's so sad to have found out something like this about someone you fell out of touch with and cared about five or six months after it happened... and not even have a chance to, ya know... say goodbye. I miss him already. -Skunk Assmaster! Offline friends knew him as Assmaster - I think he would agree that something is lost in the translation. For those looking for adjectives, here are a few: witty, thoughtful, reflective, brutally honest, short on patience, (almost) perpetually apathetic (or stoic? Not sure which fits better here). There are those who think he was too intelligent for his own good. Contrary to what the words listed suggest, he was always, always there for me when it counted. Alien(s) (the movie franchise), Doom and gaming in general, The Offspring, Burger King, Stella, and anything computer related will never be the same. Twelve years is a long time. I miss you, I love you, and I will never forget you. This Stella's for you Jay. I miss you buddy Jason, It's been close to a year since we've seen you go and I still think about all of the great times we had together. I can't help but hope that you're in an awesome place right now hosting a radio show and making a lot of corny jokes. The online landscape certainly hasn't been the same over the past 11 months to me. You were truly an irreplaceable character. I hope you're keeping it awesome man. Jason On Top -Ralph Still miss you It's been a year today since you vanished from our lives and it's hardly been a day that the thought didn't cross my mind at least once. This entire time I have worked on Eternity with the goal of putting out a version dedicated to your memory, and I believe you would have been thrilled with the progress that has been accomplished. You were a good friend to everyone, always supportive and always just fun to talk with. I'm glad I had the chance to go on your final radio show. I wish I could have known your troubles and helped you to see past them, because you had so much more to give and to experience. Like Toke and others before you, your time had not yet come. We continue on, but we are incomplete. Some holes cannot be filled, and some hurts simple time does not erase. It can never be the same again without you. But I hope that somewhere, if you somehow go on, that you know how highly we thought of you, and that we still miss you. --Quasar 17:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC)